


Valentine

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (fuck), (ughhhhh), (uhhh), (um), 5SOS - Valentine, Ashton Irwin Has a Daddy Kink, Cashton Is Strong With This One, Idiots in Love! Cashton, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Music Video Directing Debut, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Surprise Ending, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: "Fuck, I love you,"or,whatch'all expect, it's ME, the GOD OF THIS SORTA THING.





	Valentine

Ashton is nervous as _shit_.

He’s taken a lot of photographs of his boyfriend a lot in the past. He’s gone on a lot of public dates with his boyfriend. Fuck, and here he is, more nervous than he’s ever been in his entire life.

“It’s not like you directed a love-themed music video,” Andy, the only comfort since the music video came out, says like it’s supposed to be an advice. “Dude, you’re the best photographer I know—just don’t tell your old photographer that.”

“Fuck,” Ashton summarises perfectly. “Calum doesn’t know, does he?”

“If he knew, if he figured out, he’d be here by now,” Andy says thoughtfully. “You’re super good with symbolism and subtlety but your boyfriend isn’t.”

“Michael said he’d drop as many blatant hints as possible so _‘you guys can bone happily ever after_ ’,” Ashton                 quotes his least favourite person right now. “Cally said—”

“ASHTON FLETCHR IRWIN, HOW DARE YOU?”

Andy jumps out the half-basement’s window, laughing very loudly.

“Hi, baby,” Ashton acts very innocently for someone whose hand is quietly literally red.

“I’m mad at you,” Calum’s smiling eyes say otherwise. “No cuddles for a week!”

“You should’ve known better,” Ashton laughs, unable to contain it. “You’ve seen it coming for ages.”

“The rings you wore in the video,” Calum starts, his eyes glistening from happy tears. “The way your cameras would pan around. The way you spelled out the words without me noticing the first few times I watched it.”

“My Princess Cally,” Ashton _finally_ gets down on one knee and opens the doe-coloured velvet box containing the most important object he’s ever bought in his entire twenty-four years of life. “Okay, fuckin, I swear I had a song in mind.” He goes through the wads of paper in his ass-pocket before he pulls out a baby pink sheet.

“‘Today, I give you my renewed  
Vow, until the day we die, does our Love  
burn like wildfire. My Heart, my Soul—  
my Everything, I ask you with Angels above  
as my witness,

To you, I Promise, I will love and cherish you  
with our last moment;

To you, I Promise, I will care and adore you  
with our last touches;

To you, I Promise, I will never leave you  
until one of us does perish.

Calum Thomas Hood, my Promised,  
my Beloved,  
my fucking Soulmate,

Will you,

Say

Yes?’”

The ring sure wasn’t the few-hundred-dollar rose gold band he got Calum that had Calum’s clan insignia on, no. Their _engagement_ ring cost Ashton about fifty, and he doesn’t mean hundred. Tiny pink diamonds surround one single garnet stone, (eighteen-fucking-carats to symbolise how old he was when he first fell for his boyfriend), and there are two rubies on either side of the clusters. And since Ashton knows how much Calum loves rose gold, this one’s also rose gold.

“Fuck,” Calum reaches his hand out, where their matching promise ring wrapped around on the ring finger, and Ashton slides the ring onto his _fiancé’s_ ring finger, two rings complimenting each other as beautiful as the person who just said yes. “Now seal it with a kiss, you fool.” Ashton obliges to the first demand of his _fiancé_ and soon, it’s not a kiss anymore, but rather, a full-on pashing.

“Can’t think when you kiss me like this, daddy,” Calum mewls when Ashton’s excited lips caress his neck to start the first of many love-bites Calum knows he’ll receive. “Fuck…”

“I know you’re hard, Princess,” Ashton rasps, knowing it’ll drive his Princess nuts. “I know you all too well.”

“Then fucking undress me,” Calum retorts in the bratty tone Ashton has grown to love, obliging to his Princess once more.

 

By the time they near the closest flat surface, (a wall, poor wall) Ashton has his Princess completely naked whilst his denim-suffocating dick yearns to be inside where it belongs. Ashton ignores his hard-on and focuses solely on pleasuring his Princess with his mouth and fingers. Calum seems to have had enough by the time he reaches his second orgasm purely from Ashton’s skilful tongue.

“Stop before I run dry,” Calum whines, his arms braced heavily against the cum-stained wall. “Daddy…”

“But the taste of cherry is nice up your ass,” Ashton pouts, to which his Princess swats his hand at.

 

Ashton never once liked _not_ being buried inside his princess so he’s quick to change that, the angle perfect—Calum’s thick thighs slung over his shoulders, his hips snapping against his princess’ ass every time he thrusts in and out, and repeat.

“Fuck!” Calum’s back arches against the wall, and Ashton is glad he is strong enough to hold Calum up the wall _and_ have those delectable thighs over his shoulders because, fuck, this leverage is good enough to make Calum come for ages.

“Together?”

“Together,” Ashton rasps, and next time Calum climaxes, Ashton joins his Princess in bliss.

“Fuck, I love you,” Calum mewls from oversensitivity when Ashton pulls out, cum leaking.

“Believe me, I love you more, Mr. Irwin-Hood.”


End file.
